Soul Sever (2011)
The Soul Sever is a cyborg with vast knowledge of technology and machinery and who is obsessed with infusing souls into machines. At one time, this scary cyborg was a human-like being who dearly loved his family. However, after his family was afflicted with an incurable illness, he sought the help of the Necromechers. These strange beings managed to keep the Soul Sever's family alive but in return they transformed him into a cyborg, to serve as a weapon to further their cause. As the Soul Sever's family were kept alive by the Necromechers machines, he argued with them to create better bodies for his family but the Necromechers refused, claiming that it would be a perversion of the sacred balance between nature and technology. Adamant in his decision, the Soul Sever destroyed them so that he could continue his ambition of trying to achieve immortality by combining machine and soul into one. Through further experiments, the Soul Sever succeeded in capturing his family's souls, and since then he has been trying unsuccessfully to find a perfect host for them. When his robotic slaves the Necromechs brought him the Book of Omens, he was confident that his dream could very soon become a reality due to the mystical powers of the book. When the ThunderCats arriveat the Soul Sever's Lair and demand he return the Book of Omens, the cyborg instead attacks them and has them strapped to a machine which extracts a person's soul and infuses it into various machinery parts. Flicker comes to teh ThunderCats' rescue but only manages to free Lion-O and partially break Panthro's restraints before the Soul Sever flicks him away, damaging him. At that moment, Tygra, whose soul has inhabited a number of mechanical parts to form a robot, goes on a maniacal rampage, destroying the glass capsules holding the souls of the Soul Sever's family and absorbing them as well. When The Soul Sever mentions to Lion-O that the only way to stop the robotic Tygra is to deliver a powerful jolt straight into the Book of Omens. Flicker returns and does just that, firing his Gigaspark into the Book, freeing the souls from their mechanical body and sacrificing himself in the process. While Tygra's soul reenters his own body, the souls of the Soul Sever's family fly away much to his dismay. A grieving Soul Sever holds Flicker's supposedly dead body in his hands, he wonders how Flicker's programming did not prevent him from committing an act of self sacrifice. Lion-O remarks that it was something else, something greater that enabled Flicker to do so, hinting that it may have had a soul. As the ThunderCats leave with the Book of Omens, Flicker appears to come back to life, greatly piquing the interest of the Soul Sever. Appearances * The Soul Sever Trivia * Jeffrey Combs who voiced the Soul Sever also starred in the "Re-Animator" film series in which his character was a scientist who was also obsessed with bringing the dead back to life. Gallery